


The Nutty Professor

by scooterwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men burst into your basement laboratory only to find you, the half-crazed, mostly-genius weapons expert Garth recommended. Will your inventions be taken seriously by the famous hunters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutty Professor

A shower of sparks and a loud crash sends the three men who walk into the basement into a frenzy. Pulling out their guns and blades, they slowly patrol the messy tables and seemingly broken equipment, trying to find whatever had caused this mess. The tallest one signals to a back room to the right, and the other two nod their heads in silent agreement. The middle one with short hair and sturdy jacket swings himself into the room, seeing the shrapnel from the explosion and the blackened walls. Something stirs in the corner and he aims his gun at the charred blob, waiting for it to rear its ugly head. He hears a groan and a cough come from the mass of matted fur and suddenly a pair of sooty lab goggles looks up at him. He freezes as the thing stands up and removes the goggles and tries to straighten out the mass of hair on the back of their head. The thing looked human for the most part, so he lowered his gun and signaled the all clear for the others to join him. The man in the trench coat looked at the creature with awe as the tall one simply stared at the mess whatever had gone off caused. The creature suddenly pulled off the charred outer covering and revealed her baggy t-shirt and dirty jeans.   
“Hi there, boys, and welcome to my la-bore-a-tory!” you cackled, then giggled to yourself at your little joke. It had been a few days since you had seen anyone and you were bored out of your mind. “In all seriousness, how can I help you? I’m gonna assume you guys are hunters because of your guns and oh- that blade- how does that work?” you say, running over to the man in the trench coat and grabbing the angel blade. They all just stared at you in awe. This was the “weapons expert” Garth had sent them to? Some crazy chick in a basement?  
You lead them upstairs back to your kitchen after you had cleaned yourself up a bit and hand them each a beer. “So Garth sent you, huh. I’m sure I have some things that will help you with your hunt. And since you’re the expert hunters he keeps telling me about, I’ll give you what you need for free, so long as you help me with some field tests. I have some new equipment that I’d like to try out.” Sam nods his head and the others agree.   
You lead them back downstairs and to the left, where you keep your storefront, as you like to call it. You lift up a hula hoop with shoulder straps and give it to Cas. “So you know how a lot of things can’t penetrate a salt circle? This is a mobile salt circle. I designed it to buckle over your shoulders but the arms are still free to move. Now you can advance and attack without having to worry about stepping out of the protection of your circle!” You help him put it on and he takes a few running steps around your little shop. He spins around and jumps back and forth between the workbenches. Dean and Sam laugh at how ridiculous he looks with a bright orange hula hoop strapped to his shoulders, but you just show them the footage another group of hunters took of them testing it. It worked like a dream and saved lives. It was all that mattered to you. Sam and Dean looked at you, impressed with its effectiveness. You showed them another popular item from your storefront. You grabbed Dean by his pants and started fiddling with his belt. Dean smirks, saying “Hey there, (Y/N), I think you have to buy me a drink first!. You snort and grab his gun from where it was tucked into his pants. You take a little clip and start taking one of the screws out before you screw in the clip and plate. He starts to complain but then realizes what you’re doing. “Weapons. On. Bungees” you say before you hand him back his gun, which is now bungee-ed to his belt. He makes sure the safety is on before aiming the gun at the wall. He tosses the gun away from him, and it snaps back to him quickly. “I will admit that sometimes it hurts when the object snaps back at you, but I would personally take a few bruises over being mauled by some beast. Now as long as your gun doesn’t have a touchy firing pin you and you don’t accidentally pull the trigger when catching it you should be okay. You motion to a few other boxes you have. “Silver plated brass knuckles, self-adhering fire bombs, pre-recorded exorcisms set to play at double speed. Here you have all types of concealed knife you can think of, and some other junk.” You motion for them to follow you, and at this point, they can’t wait to see what other genius ideas you have for them.  
You stop at a small table with an air rifle and some cartridges. You show a few of the cartridges to Dean, who was leaning over your shoulder and pass the others out to Sam and Cas. “This, my friends, is the new revolution in Vampire repellent. These here,” you said, pointing to the cartridges, “are self injecting darts filled with dead man’s blood. I got the idea from a cop buddy of mine who said that Animal Control was using these little bad boys on bears. Except, you know, they were filed with tranqs instead of dead man’s blood.” Dean looked at you in awe. This was the kinds of stuff he and Sam dreamed of as a child, having a super cool arsenal of weapons and tricks to defeat the monsters his dad fought. You, this absent minded inventor, had created his childhood fantasies. He continues to stare as you finish your explanation. “So these things auto-inject the blood into their system as soon as they hit their target. As long as the needle can pierce skin, it should work. I just need someone to test it out for me in the field. Hopefully, if this works, I can outfit sniper-style rifles with the same cartridges to help hunters stay as far away from danger as they can.” Sam picks up one of the cartridges and examines it carefully turning it over and over in his hands. “This is amazing. What inspired you to do this?” You look down bashfully and smile almost sadly. “My whole family was made up of hunters and lore-researchers. For generations we hunted monsters and the like. I was the youngest and the odd one out of the group. I was way too clumsy to be a hunter and I really wasn’t suited for being a researcher. I started fiddling with my parent’s equipment and tried to fix it based on what they complained about, like losing guns during fights or having to get way too close to monsters to hit them. I wanted to keep my family safe by protecting them any way I could, so this stuff was born. My family showed my stuff to other hunters and soon everyone was sending me requests asking for such and such a weapon or modification. And that's how it works today. I was working on something for a rugaru hunter in the Dakotas when you walked in. I think I have a few more modifications to make before it’s done.” With that, you walked back into the testing room to figure out what went wrong with your device.   
Sam, Dean and Cas wander around your laboratory for a little while longer before Cas finally leans his head into your testing room. “Excuse me Miss (Y/N), but we do have to get a move on.” Your head shoots up and you realize that they were still there. “Oh yeah! That vampire nest! Here, let me come with you guys so I can see those darts in action!” Sam and Dean’s eyes met and they both shrugged. Sam grabbed the cartridges and the gun and all of you made your way to their car.   
It was almost 18 hours later that you arrived in the little town plagued by vampires. They had created a fortress out of an old barn and you needed to take out as many as you could before the alarm was sounded and they knew to attack. Dean had the gun in his hands as he prepared himself to take the first shot. He aims at one of the vampires behind the barn and fired. A little “pop” was heard and the vampire slid to the ground. You jump up and down and wave your arms about wildly in celebration. Dean and Sam smile and Dean loads up for another shot. 5 minutes and 6 rounds later, all of the vampires are out cold and you can safely behead them without risking getting bitten or hurt. You were proud your invention worked. Another successful mission with another successful test.   
Cas, Sam and Dean drop you off at your home again after celebrating the success of the newly christened “Nighty-Night” (You could thank Sam for that one.) You gave them all hugs and handed each one of them a different weapon. Cas got a portable salt circle, Dean a bungee and Sam a few self adhering firebombs. They thank you profusely and you thank them just the same. “If you boys ever think of anything that you would need or want, just come by. Even if it’s just to catch up!” They all smile warmly and hug you in turn. Hopping into their car, they wave as they set off with their new devices and you wave back, knowing that you’ve helped another wonderful group of hunters.


End file.
